


Belated Celebration

by animegirl1363



Category: K (Anime), K Project
Genre: M/M, hisaru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegirl1363/pseuds/animegirl1363
Summary: Fushimi tries to make chocolates for Hidaka.





	Belated Celebration

In front of Fushimi was a bunch of random ingredients for chocolate delicacies plastered on the counter top before him. He was good with computers and problem solving. But cooking? He couldn't cook for himself let alone someone else especially, chocolate confectioneries. He pulled up a simple recipe online, but that means nothing if you don't know how to bake.

_Earlier that week, Fushimi overheard some of the other squad members talk about Hidaka's birthday._

_"What did you get him, porn magazines?" Fuse curtly said._

_Enomoto quickly hid his reddened face behind the light novel he was currently holding. "He was sad that Fushimi-san was gone, so I thought that would cheer him up."_

_"I got him a happiness charm for his birthday." Goto added._

_"He probably threw that out…" Fuse murmured._

_"Well, what did you get him?" Enomoto asked._

_"I got him pens." Fuse simply stated. "At least we got him something. I can't say the same for his boyfriend!"_

_That last part was clearly directed at Fushimi. As much as they acted like they were afraid of him, they had no problem spiting in his face when they needed to stick up for each other against him. Especially Fuse._

On top of being away of an overseas assignment, he didn't bother saying anything to the poor boy when he got back. Even if Hidaka seemed normal when he got back, Fushimi had this sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Hidaka had made him a cake and celebrated his birthday with him in his dorm room. Fushimi didn't let it show that it was bothering him. He felt like he should be recuperating somehow, thus bringing him to his current situation.

"Tsk. This is all stupid."

"Hmm, Fushimi…?" Kamo walked into the kitchen. He looked at the ingredients and pieced everything together. "Are you making chocolates for Hidaka-kun?"

Fushimi gave his usual response and Kamo let out a small chuckle. He showed Fushimi how to start everything, but Kamo had to leave some time afterwards. Luckily for Kamo, Akiyama and Benzai were passing by so he told them everything. The two smile and quickly scurry over to help Fushimi with the moldings. After that Reisi and Awashima stop by to take over. Awashima's idea for anko flavored frosting was briskly shot down. With everyone's help, Fushimi had some decent looking chocolates.

Now that all that was over, all he had to do was give it to him. But this being Fushimi, it wasn't that simple.

'This is stupid. The other gifts aren't consumable.' Thankfully, no one else was here to see he visible agony written on his face. Just when he grabbed the chocolate and holding them over the trash can, someone burst into the kitchen.

"What smells good?" Hidaka said. "Fushimi you're cooking. Do you need help?"

Fushimi shoves the chocolates at Hidaka. "Happy birthday and Merry Christmas…"

Hidaka smiled, "Thank you Fushimi."

Hidaka pulled out some chocolates from the little decorative bag he was holding. "I got these from the store as they were a part of your Christmas gift."

Fushimi took a tiny bite and the sickening feeling came back to him. These were better than his cruddy made chocolates. "Tsk."

"Aw come, the one I got you don't taste that bad." Hidaka smiled as he popped one of Fushimi's chocolate's in his mouth.

"Yours are good." Fushimi said. "How does mines taste."

Instead of answering, Hidaka grins and pulls Fushimi close to him, kissing him instead. They stayed like that for a while until Fushimi broke the kiss. He could taste the faintest flavor of the sweet chocolate he made on his lips.

"My boyfriend made great chocolates, don't you think." Hidaka said.


End file.
